NBC/Station IDs
1976-1979 Knbc1976.JPG|KNBC KWWL (1975-1979).PNG|KWWL Kxas78.jpg|KXAS-TV Screen Shot 2017-06-01 at 3.26.59 PM.png|WBBH-TV WCSH_1976.JPG|WCSH WEAU_1976.JPG|WEAU-TV Wmaq 1976.jpg|WMAQ-TV WTHR_1976.JPG|WTHR Screen Shot 2017-05-25 at 4.08.15 PM.png|WRBT 1979-1986 KTTC 79.png|KTTC WNBC 1979.JPG|WNBC (1979) 1979 WNBC logo.png|WNBC (1980) 1979 "Proud as a Peacock" (without proud as a peacok graphic) Knbc1978.JPG|KNBC KTSM 1977.png|KTSM-TV WTCN 1979.JPG|WTCN-TV 1979-1980 "Proud as a Peacock" (version 1) WBBH Space.png|WBBH-TV WFMJ 1979 Proud N Logo.jpg|WFMJ-TV WMC Proud as a Peacock.JPG|WMC-TV WCKT-TV.jpg|WCKT KSBW-TV_1979.JPG|KSBW #1 KSBW-TV_1979 (1).JPG|KSBW #2 KSBY-TV_1979.JPG|KSBY #1 KSBY-TV_1979 (1).JPG|KSBY #2 1980-1981 "Proud as a Peacock" (version 2) Channel 8, Proud as a Peacock!.png|KGNS-TV Wdafpeacock.jpg|WDAF-TV 1981-1982 "Our Pride is Showing" WCYB_1981.JPG|WCYB-TV Early 80s Promos - One News Page VIDEO.jpg|WJKS GW234H176.JPG|WLWT 1982-1983 "Just Watch Us Now" Vlcsnap-2012-08-15-07h28m31s21.png|KCST KGW-TV Just Watch Us Now 1982.png|KGW KNBC 1982.jpg|KNBC KSDK_1982.JPG|KSDK Kyw82id.jpg|KYW-TV Sketch27115289.png|WBZ-TV GW211H158.jpg|WDAF-TV WHO-TV_1982.png|WHO-TV WKYC Just Watch Us Now.PNG|WKYC WNBC419823.png|WNBC Wrc82.jpg|WRC-TV Icona.jpeg|WVIT 1983-1984 "Be There" KAMR Be There.jpg|KAMR-TV Download-0.png|KCST-TV KGW-TV Be There 1983.png|KGW Knbc1983.jpg|KNBC KRON4C.jpg|KRON-TV KTHI_1983.JPG|KTHI #1 KTHI_1983 (1).JPG|KTHI #2 KXAS-Be There-1983.jpg|KXAS-TV #1 KXAS-TV - -Be There- - Fall Preview (1983) 8.jpg|KXAS-TV #2 WBZ-TV 4 Be There 1983.jpg|WBZ-TV Wdaf1983.jpg|WDAF-TV WDSU (1983 Be There).png|WDSU Screenshot_2019-07-06-17-25-28.png|WESH Wicd be there.jpeg|WICD-TV WILX-TV_1983.JPG|WILX-TV #1 WILX-TV_1983 (1).JPG|WILX-TV #2 WJKS-TV 17 Be There 1983.jpg|WJKS WKEF-TV Be There.png|WKEF #1 WKEF-TV Be There 2.png|WKEF #2 WLWT_1983.JPG|WLWT #1 WLWT_1983 (1).JPG|WLWT #2 File-KiaNBC2_logo.png|WNBC WPSD-TV_1983.JPG|WPSD-TV #1 WPSD-TV_1983 (1).JPG|WPSD-TV #2 WTHR-10139370.jpg|WTHR WTOV 1983.png|WTOV-TV Angry german kid UPSPSgrKgrorgR.png|WTVG WTVK-TV26 KNOXVILLE.png|WTVK WWBT_1983.JPG|WWBT #1 WWBT_1983 (1).JPG|WWBT #2 WXIA83.jpg|WXIA-TV 1984-1985 "Let's All Be There" (version 1) Knbc1984.jpg|KNBC KPRC_1984.JPG|KPRC-TV KTSM 1987.png|KTSM-TV KTVV1984.png|KTVV Wdaf1984labt.jpg|WDAF-TV Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 11.30.56 AM.png|WJCL MoonlightBay Channel profile.png|WKJG-TV Wmar be there promo a.jpg|WMAR-TV WRBT id 1984.jpg|WRBT SFA.png|WSFA WSTM-TV Channel 3 Let's All Be There 1984.jpg|WSTM-TV 1985-1986 "Let's All Be There" (version 2) KJRH Be There 1985.jpg|KJRH-TV KCST1985.png|KCST-TV KTVV Be There ID 1985.jpg|KTVV KXAS-TV - Let's All Be There - Station ID (1985).mp4 snapshot 00.04 -2016.01.14 16.58.09-.png|KXAS-TV ScreenHunter 29867 Nov. 14 19.15.jpg|KYW-TV Wdaf1985labt.jpg|WDAF-TV WJKS_1985.JPG|WJKS WMAR-TV_1985.JPG|WMAR-TV WRBT 1985.jpg|WRBT Screen Shot 2015-11-20 at 5.11.36 PM.png|WSAV-TV WSVN_1985.JPG|WSVN 1986-1987 "Come Home to NBC" (version 1) KCST 1986.jpg|KCST-TV IMG 20190324 080012.jpg|KNBC Snapshot 1 (4-12-2015 5-30 PM).png|KTGF-TV KTVV Come Home to 36.jpg|KTVV KXAS-TV's Come Home To Channel 5 Video ID From Late 1986.jpg|KXAS-TV KYW-TV Come Home to Channel 3 1986.jpg|KYW-TV WDSU1987.png|WDSU WEEK 1986.png|WEEK-TV #1 WEEK 1986 with copyright.png|WEEK-TV #2 WJAR_1986.png|WJAR-TV WMAR-TV Come Home to Channel 2 1986.jpg|WMAR-TV Wnbc87.jpg|WNBC WRBT86.jpg|WRBT Wrc86.jpg|WRC-TV WSVN 1987.png|WSVN 1987-1988 "Come Home to NBC" (version 2) KXAS-TV Come on Home 1987.jpg|KXAS-TV KYW87.jpg|KYW-TV IMG 0208.png|WHO-TV Uufhudjfhoidflhofdl.jpg|WICZ-TV WJKS-TV 17 Come on Home 1987.jpg|WJKS Come on home to nbc 38.png|WLTZ Come Home to WLUK-TV 11.png|WLUK-TV WMAR88.jpg|WMAR-TV WOTV 8.jpg|WOTV WVIR_1987.JPG|WVIR-TV 1988-1989 "Come Home to the Best" (version 1) KARE_1988.JPG|KARE KPNX_1988.JPG|KPNX KXAS88ID.jpg|KXAS-TV WAVY_1988.JPG|WAVY-TV WDIV-TV Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg|WDIV-TV WFMJ_1988.JPG|WFMJ-TV WGAL Come Home To The Best (1988).jpg|WGAL WMAQ-TV_1988.JPG|WMAQ-TV WVLA89.jpg|WVLA WVVA-TV Come Home to the Best 1988.jpg|WVVA WXII-TV's Come Home To The Best, Only On Channel 12 Video Promo From Late 1988.jpg|WXII-TV 1989-1990 "Come Home to the Best" (version 2) KMOL_1989.JPG|KMOL-TV WDIV-TV Come Home to the Best 1989.jpg|WDIV-TV WFMJ_1989.JPG|WFMJ-TV WHO-TV Channel 13 Come Home to the Best 1989.jpg|WHO-TV Screen Shot 2016-11-15 at 7.46.20 PM.png|WOTV WPTF-TV 28 Come Home To The Best 1989-90.jpg|WPTF-TV 1990-1991 "The Place to be" (version 1) Kndo the place to be.jpeg|KNDO WDIV The Place to Be 1991.jpg|WDIV-TV WEEK 1990.JPG|WEEK-TV WILX-TV 1990.JPG|WILX-TV WJAR 1990.JPG|WJAR-TV Wlbt 1990.png|WLBT WMC90.jpg|WMC-TV WNNE The Place to Be 1990.jpg|WNNE WVLA 1990 logo.jpg|WVLA WVVA-TV The Place to Be 1990.jpg|WVVA 1991-1992 "The Place to be" (version 2) KNDO_1991.JPG|KNDO IMG 0266.png|WICD-TV WMC-TV (1991, The Place To Be).png|WMC-TV WTWO_1991.JPG|WTWO 1992-1993 "It's A Whole New NBC" KNDO_1992.JPG|KNDO WCSH_1992.JPG|WCSH WFMJ93ID.jpg|WFMJ-TV WHAG-TV The Stars Are Back on NBC 1993.png|WHAG-TV WNNE 31 1992-1994.jpg|WNNE 1993-1994 "The Stars Are Back on NBC!" KYW-TV 3 The Stars Are Back 1993.jpg|KYW-TV WAGT-TV 26 The Stars Are Back 1993.jpg|WAGT Wicd.jpeg|WICD (TV) 185px-WRC94.jpg|WRC-TV WSAZ_1993.JPG|WSAZ-TV WVIR_1993.JPG|WVIR-TV WVLA93.jpg|WVLA 1995-1996 "The Year To Be on NBC" 1996-1997 "The Network is You" 1997-1999 "I Love NBC" 1999-2000 "It's Only NBC" 2000-2001 "In the Heart of America" 2002-2003 "Enjoy the Best Moments" 2003-2008 "Always With You" 2008-2009 "Chime In" Category:NBC Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television idents